


Liquid Courage

by Engelenmaker



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Kind of like that Subaru scene but with Yuusuke instead, Short One Shot, Yuusuke is slightly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelenmaker/pseuds/Engelenmaker
Summary: How they ended up like this was a blur, but he didn't mind.





	Liquid Courage

Up close, he could see all the fine details of her face; the rouge on her cheeks, the specks of light brown in her eyes. Hell, he was pretty sure he could even count her eyelashes should he want to. She was so warm under him where their bodies touched. And soft too! Yuusuke really wanted to touch her, to feel if she was soft and warm everywhere but decided against it. After all, there's no way he would ever forgive himself for harming her. The girl in question had not moved yet. She was just laying there with her eyes wide in shock her breath coming out in sharp puffs of warmth against his skin. Was she scared? Oh, no, no, no. That's not what he wanted. Not what he wanted at all.

"You..." He croaked, his voice heavy "Are you scared of me?"

"Yuusuke-" She cut herself off, and he saw her eyelids lower and a grimace appear on her face. " Of course not. Why would-" Yuusuke lowered his face so his nose was barely touching hers. The girl couldn't suppress the soft gasp.

"Are you sure?" Again, he needed to know. Rubbing her shoulder while leaning on his other elbow he peered into her eyes. Sparkly, big and round and just so expressive. She had kind eyes, and he really liked that about her. Of all that her pretty face had to offer he liked that part of it the most.

Suddenly Yuusuke felt her hand on his cheek. It was a surprising but welcome gesture. She smiled warmly at him, soothing. "I would never be scared of you, Yuusuke-kun." In an instant he was aware of how warm it had gotten, and he wanted to kiss that smile. Instead, Yuusuke lingered above her weighing his options until he tastes the traces of alcohol still on his tongue. This was not a good idea. Not at all. How did they even end up like this?

He felt foolish and wanted to apologize for falling on her, for harassing her with weird questions asked in slightly tipsy stupor, for\- Suddenly she craned her neck up and timidly pressed her lips against him pulling Yuusuke from his thoughts. Fuck!

"You worry too much Yuusuke-kun. I'd rather see you happy." She was too kind, too soft and too warm, and he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and gingerly pecked her on the mouth. When the girl under him responded positively Yuusuke pressed down more firmly and suddenly his hands itched. They roamed over her shoulders, her neck and her face as they kissed. For a split-second he worried about the taste of booze in his mouth but decided to make it up to her by stroking her soft spots and kissing her nicely. 

Deciding that the floor was most likely very uncomfortable, Yuusuke hoisted them both in a sitting position and her into his arms. Breaking their kiss, he gazed at her with fondness in his eyes. "Thank you, Ema." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *Posts this and runs away*


End file.
